The invention relates, generally, to a device for cleaning a gun barrel or the like, and more particularly to a projectile that upon firing, cleans the inner walls of the barrel as it travels through the barrel bore.
Projectiles constructed to clean the barrel of a gun typically have included scrapers and cleaning elements. Generally, the scraper is arranged on the projectile in advance of the cleaning element for the purpose of loosening the burnt powder or rust from the wall of the bore, so that this dirt or foreign material can be carried out of the barrel by the cleaning element when the projectile is fired. However, it has been found that these scrapers often do not adequately loosen the gunpowder residue and rust, which then renders the cleaning element essentially ineffective.